disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
The Ballad of Davy Crockett
"The Ballad of Davy Crockett" is een liedje uit 1954. De muziek is gemaakt door George Bruns en de tekst door Thomas W. Blackburn. Het lied werd gebruikt voor de miniserie Davy Crockett in het televisieprogramma Disneyland op de Amerikaanse televisie. Het lied is voor het eerst opgenomen door Bill Hayes, daarna is het ook opgenomen door Fess Parker en Tennesse Ernie Ford. In totaal zijn er nu meer dan 20 versies opgenomen. Het lied of de televisieserie is helaas nooit in het Nederlands uitgebracht. Complete Tekst (Gebruikt tijdens de serie) Born on a mountain top in Tennessee, greenest state in the land of the free Raised in the woods so's he knew ev'ry tree, kilt him a b'ar when he was only three Davy, Davy Crockett, king of the wild frontier! In eighteen thirteen the Creeks uprose, addin' redskin arrows to the country's woes Now, Injun fightin' is somethin' he knows, so he shoulders his rifle an' off he goes Davy, Davy Crockett, the man who don't know fear! Off through the woods he's a marchin' along, makin' up yarns an' a singin' a song Itchin' fer fightin' an' rightin' a wrong, he's ringy as a b'ar an' twic't as strong Davy, Davy Crockett, the buckskin buccaneer! Andy Jackson is our gen'ral's name, his reg'lar soldiers we'll put to shame Them redskin varmints us Volunteers'll tame, 'cause we got the guns with the sure-fire aim Davy, Davy Crockett, the champion of us all! Headed back to war from the ol' home place, but Red Stick was leadin' a merry chase Fightin' an' burnin' at a devil's pace, south to the swamps on the Florida Trace Davy, Davy Crockett, trackin' the redskins down! Fought single-handed through the Injun War, till the Creeks was whipped an' peace was in store An' while he was handlin' this risky chore, made hisself a legend for evermore Davy, Davy Crockett, king of the wild frontier! He give his word an' he give his hand, that his Injun friends could keep their land An' the rest of his life he took the stand, that justice was due every redskin band Davy, Davy Crockett, holdin' his promise dear! Home fer the winter with his family, happy as squirrels in the ol' gum tree Bein' the father he wanted to be, close to his boys as the pod an' the pea Davy, Davy Crockett, holdin' his young'uns dear! But the ice went out an' the warm winds came, an' the meltin' snow showed tracks of game An' the flowers of Spring filled the woods with flame, an' all of a sudden life got too tame Davy, Davy Crockett, headin' on West again! Off through the woods we're ridin' along, makin' up yarns an' singin' a song He's ringy as a b'ar an' twict as strong, an' knows he's right 'cause he ain' often wrong Davy, Davy Crockett, the man who don't know fear! Lookin' fer a place where the air smells clean, where the trees is tall an' the grass is green Where the fish is fat in an untouched stream, an' the teemin' woods is a hunter's dream Davy, Davy Crockett, lookin' fer Paradise! Now he's lost his love an' his grief was gall, in his heart he wanted to leave it all An' lose himself in the forests tall, but he answered instead his country's call Davy, Davy Crockett, beginnin' his campaign! Needin' his help they didn't vote blind, They put in Davy 'cause he was their kind Sent up to Nashville the best they could find, a fightin' spirit an' a thinkin' mind Davy, Davy Crockett, choice of the whole frontier! The votes were counted an' he won hands down, so they sent him off to Washin'ton town With his best dress suit still his buckskins brown, a livin' legend of growin' renown Davy, Davy Crockett, the Canebrake Congressman! He went off to Congress an' served a spell, fixin' up the Govern'ments an' laws as well Took over Washin'ton so we heered tell, an' patched up the crack in the Liberty Bell Davy, Davy Crockett, seein' his duty clear! Him an' his jokes travelled all through the land, an' his speeches made him friends to beat the band His politickin' was their favorite brand, an' everyone wanted to shake his hand Davy, Davy Crockett, helpin' his legend grow! He knew when he spoke he sounded the knell, of his hopes for White House an' fame as well But he spoke out strong so hist'ry books tell, an' patched up the crack in the Liberty Bell Davy, Davy Crockett, seein' his duty clear! When he come home his politickin' done, the western march had just begun So he packed his gear an' his trusty gun, an' lit out grinnin' to follow the sun Davy, Davy Crockett, leadin' the pioneer! He heard of Houston an' Austin so, to the Texas plains he jest had to go Where freedom was fightin' another foe, an' they needed him at the Alamo Davy, Davy Crockett, the man who don't know fear! His land is biggest an' his land is best, from grassy plains to the mountain crest He's ahead of us all meetin' the test, followin' his legend into the West Davy, Davy Crockett, king of the wild frontier!